De l'art de reculer
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: OS. Leonard passe la soirée avec Penny. Mais encore une fois leurs amis s'incrustent.


Bonjour Bonjour !

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 27ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "recul". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : Ca ne sera pas ma meilleure histoire de la soirée je le regrette. Mais c'est ma première fic sur cette série. Il me tardait vraiment d'en faire une. Je pense que je vais en refaire ^

* * *

_Non Non pas comme ça. Avec croix. Croix Penny !

Léonard et Penny étaient installés sur le canapé et jouaient à Assasssins Creed sur Xbox360.

_Mais j'y arrive pas ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille au cinéma plutôt ?

_Mais tu te débrouilles bien, regarde il faut juste que tu recules et que tu grimpes sur la tour.

_C'est pas l'idée que j'avais d'une soirée romantique, dit elle en posant la manette sur la table basse.

_C'est pourtant toi qui m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire.

_Mais toi tu ne joues pas là, tu me regardes faire, bougonna la blonde, toi tu pourrais jouer et moi je te regarderais.

Léonard croisa les bras sur son torse et inclina la tête.

_Sérieusement tu me regarderais ? Tu ne téléphonerais pas à tes copines plutôt ?

Penny fit mine d'être choqué.

_Mais non, non… Mais je m'ennui quand tu joues.

La porte s'ouvrit et entrèrent Howard et Raj.

_Ami du soir ! BONSOIR ! Dit Howard en souriant

_Vous ne savez décidemment pas frapper ! Râla Léonard.

_Si tu ne veux pas qu'on frappe, ferme la porte à clef, répondit Howard en se dandinant. Vous ne devinerez jamais où on était.

_Dans un bar, répondit Penny.

_Oui bon mais devinez qui on a rencontré.

_Une fille potelée qui vient d'apprendre que sa petite sœur va se marier. Donc en manque d'estime d'elle même. Et même elle n'a pas daigné te parler ?

_Oui et non. Elle on l'a rencontré avant… Oh mais vous jouez à Assassins Creed.

_Penny joue, rectifia Léonard en se levant pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

_Léonard me force à jouer. Et en plus je suis bloquée, je suis nulle à ce jeu.

Howard regardait la télévision tout en venant d'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. Il attrapa la manette.

_Ah mais oui, c'est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à reculer. Ce n'est pourtant pas la manette ni le bouton.

Raj s'assit sur l'accoudoir, regarda son ami faire, puis se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille.

_Mais bien sûr que j'ai essayé, tu me prends pour un débutant ?

Les coudes posés sur la table de la cuisine, Léonard les regardait s'approprier le jeu. Encore une fois ses amis s'invitaient dans une de ses soirées avec Penny. Il avait déjà du mal à la faire s'intéresser à ses centres d'intérêts à lui.

Elle regardait incrédule Howard s'énerver contre la manette.

_RECULE ! MAIS RECULE !

_Pourquoi tant de vacarme ?

Sheldon venait de sortir de sa chambre et arrivait dans le salon, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre, un comic à la main.

Léonard se tapa le front d'une main. Ils ne pouvaient pas être en paix.

_Ah tu étais là Sheldon, dit Penny.

_Oui, dans ma chambre. Léonard m'a acheté un comic en échange je devais vous laisser seuls dans le salon.

La blonde pouffa.

_Il t'a acheté un comic pour ça ?

_Oui et il est quand même sorti de sa chambre, râla Léonard.

_Mais vous faites un de ses bruits. Et puis j'ai entendu Howard. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais revenir. Il était très statistiquement improbable que vous effectuiez un coït à trois.

_AHh ! Ahhh ! Cria Léonard en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Penny eu une mine dégoutée.

_Pas si improbable, dit Howard en se retournant vers la blonde.

_Si, et même très improbable.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

_Je m'en passerais volontiers.

_Oui, et bien… Sheldon, Penny est bloqué à Assassins Creed, et on n'arrive pas à la débloquer. Son personnage ne veut pas reculer.

Sheldon s'avança vers le canapé.

_Penny tu es à ma place.

Penny se leva en râlant et rejoignit son petit ami dans la cuisine. En face d'eux les trois amis essayaient de sortir du bug du jeu.

Une fois assis, Sheldon avait prit la manette des mains d'Howard. Il avait tenté toutes les manipulations possibles. Son visage commençait à être secoué de petits spasmes.

_Mais recule ! RECULE SALETÉ D'ITALIEN !

_Tu vas casser la manette Sheldon, dit Howard en la lui reprenant et la passant à Raj qui, muet jusque là n'avait pas essayé.

L'indien essaya également en vain. D'énervement il faisait des petits bonds sur l'accoudoir.

Sur l'écran du téléviseur Ezio était face à un mur et faisait seulement deux mouvements. Un pas à gauche, un pas à droite. Il était coincé entre un tonneau et un garde.

Léonard regarda Penny.

_On n'aura jamais la paix avec eux.

_Peut être que si on allait dans mon appartement ?

Le jeune physicien sourit.

_Bonne idée.

_Et on pourrait fermer la porte à clef.

_Très bonne idée !

_Il faudrait s'éclipser discrètement.

_Oui. Attends. A reculons.

Les deux amoureux reculèrent discrètement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Leurs trois amis étaient tellement absorbés dans leur résolution du jeu qu'ils ne faisaient déjà plus attention à leur présence. Léonard ouvrit la porte.

_Recule. Chuchota-t'il.

Ils sortirent.

_Finalement c'est facile de reculer, dit Penny en encerclant ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami et l'embrassa.

_Tu recules très bien, susurra léonard en lui rendant son baiser.

FIN


End file.
